Easy Comb, Easy Go
Easy Comb, Easy Go is episode number 11.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Disco Bear’s famous ‘fro gets an unfriendly cut from Barber Mole! This episode might put hair on your chest but will it put hair back on Disco Bear’s head? Disco Bear receives the unkindest cut of all by barber Mole. (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Disco Bear taking a relaxing, funky shower to spruce up his hair. After his shower, and after wiping off the steam on his bathroom mirror, he shakes the water off his head, and his afro puffs up, much to Disco Bear's satisfaction. Disco Bear then walks over to a hard-hat dryer, and turns it on, unknowing releasing a cloud of black smoke. The smoke flies up into the sky, suddenly burning a hole into the planet's ozone layer, intensifying the sun's rays. The intense beams strike Mailman Toothy, causing him to burn into a bundle of dust that blows away. As Disco retrieves his mail, a small portion of his afro touches the sun rays, burning one single strand. Disco Bear smells the burning hair, and when he discovers the burnt strand, he has a panic attack. At the hair salon, Barber Mole is seen applying some shaving cream onto his customer Lumpy. After applying the cream, The Mole grabs his straight razor, and begins shaving away. Disco Bear comes in, and upon hearing the bell ring, The Mole places a steaming towel over Lumpy's face. Disco Bear tells The Mole to remove the single strand of burnt hair. As The Mole grabs his scissors, Disco Bear closes his eyes in fear. After one snip, Disco Bear opens his eyes, and to his horror, all of his hair (with the exception of his sideburns) is gone, except the burnt strand, which The Mole promptly cuts off. Because of this, Disco Bear runs out the salon in fear. The Mole then removes the towel off of Lumpy, revealing that The Mole had also shaved off the skin around Lumpy's mouth, exposing his muscles. Lumpy walks over to a counter that has a container of aftershave, applies a handful amount of aftershave, and splashes it onto his face. However, because the skin on his face is gone, the aftershave burns his muscles, making Lumpy scream loudly in pain. Disco Bear runs in panic, and realizes he's as bald as a bowling ball (because he's standing next to bowling ball store). Luckily for him, he comes across a wig store that's displaying a purple afro. However, before he can get to it, Mime purchases the wig. Giggles and Petunia run up to Mime and compliment his new hairdo, so Disco Bear tries flirting to win them over, but to no avail; instead, Giggles, Petunia, and Mime taunt and tease Disco Bear by laughing at his appearance. He walks away alone and sad when suddenly he comes upon Sniffles, who is managing a cotton candy machine. Disco Bear, getting an idea, shoves Sniffles away. Disco Bear then sticks his own head into the machine in hopes that the cotton candy would stick to his head, acting as a temporary wig. He winces a bit in pain as his scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy afro. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. Disco Bear then walks over to a bus stop where Nutty is standing and licking a lollipop. However, Nutty smells the cotton candy and begins eating Disco Bear's temporary afro. Disco Bear runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Nutty chases after. Nutty makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Nutty sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Nutty's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes onto Disco Bear, melting his afro. Disco Bear cries in frustration, but he is then beckoned to by Lifty and Shifty. The brothers demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Disco Bear buys their entire stock as well as their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Cub's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Pop, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally manages to cut the top part of Cub's head off. As Disco Bear dashes down the road, he's forced to slow down because a car with Flaky as the driver and Handy as her passenger is in front. Because of Flaky's slow driving speed, Disco Bear impatiently blares the horn, and carelessly and recklessly drives around Flaky, nearly making the car crash, and making Handy shout at him in anger. One of the bottles lands on Flaky, and it causes Flaky's quills to grow massively, impaling Handy, and making Flaky lose her focus. As Disco Bear makes a hard left turn, one of the bottles lands in a cooler. Cuddles, who is drinking sodas on a bench, reaches his hand into the cooler, and unknowing grabs onto the bottle of hair growth formula, and gulps down the whole thing. Just as Cuddles looks at the bottle in confusion, Cuddles begins to choke. Cuddles begins to cough until he coughs out his internal organs, which are covered in hair. However, that doesn't stop, as hair starts growing on his tongue, and eventually falls over after chocking or suffocating to death. Back home, Disco Bear runs to his bathroom, pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub, and then proceeds to dunk his entire head in. He walks to the mirror and his afro quickly grows back, much to Disco Bear's happiness. However, one of his eyes begins to get irritated. As he checks his irritated eye, he realizes a hair has grown on the center of his pupil. Panicking, he grabs a pair of tweezers and shakily removes the single strand of hair, which leaves a small hole in his eye, with blood dripping out of it. Unfortunately, when he manages to calm down after fixing the problem, a large quantity of hair quickly grow out of both his eyes, instantly blinding him. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well, making them bleed uncontrollably. Wailing in pain, Disco Bear blindly stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. The scene then goes to The Mole finishing cutting Disco Bear's hair, which has now grown out of every window and door in the house. Disco Bear gives his approval at The Mole's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Lumpy, who's still missing the skin on his face, tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his exposed muscles to cure himself. After giving a smile of satisfaction, the toilet paper he put on his face quickly soaks up the blood, turning it red. Moral "Don't split hairs!" Deaths #Toothy is vaporized when the smoke from Disco Bear's hard hat hair dryer destroys part of the ozone layer, increasing the intensity of the sun's rays. #Nutty's head is impaled by a sprinkler head as he tries to lick sugar off the ground. #Cub is killed when Pop accidentally cuts half of his head off. #Handy is impaled by Flaky's quills when hair growth formula lands on her. (Debatable, as if you listen closely, he can be heard screaming) #After vomiting out his organs, Cuddles chokes on hair coming out of his mouth. Injuries #The Mole shaves off Lumpy's skin. #Lumpy throws some aftershave on his flesh, causing him to shriek in pain due to the burning (similar to Petunia spitting lemonade onto Giggles' flesh in Eyes Cold Lemonade). #Disco Bear's head is scalded when he puts it in a cotton candy machine. #Cuddles throws up his internal organs. #Disco Bear dunks his entire head into a bathtub full of hair growth formula, causing hair to grow on his eyes. He then cuts off his own eyes and stumbles into the bathtub, causing a ton of hair to grow on him. Destruction # A puff of smoke from Disco Bear's hardhat dryer burns a hole in the planet's ozone layer. # A single strand of Disco Bear's hair gets burnt by intense sunlight. # Disco Bear's mail is burnt away when he accidentally throws it into the intense sunlight. # Hundreds of bottles of hair tonic break after falling out of the van. # Flaky's growing quills impale her car all over. # All of the windows on Disco Bear's house break after his hair over grew. Goofs #Lumpy is more of a featuring character than a starring character. #Russell's eye patch goes from covering his left eye to covering his right eye. #When Lumpy is lying in the chair, his left antler is pointing up and his right antler is pointing down. When he gets up to put on aftershave, however, his left antler is pointing down and his right antler is up. #The Mole's mole changes position a couple of times. #When Nutty's blood dissolves Disco Bear's afro, the burn marks on Disco Bear's head disappear. #Although Pop cut entirely through Cub's head, Cub's brain is not harmed by the hedge clippers. #Disco Bear closes his eyes when he dunks his head in the hair growth formula, so he should have grown hair everywhere but his eyes (unless it dripped into his eyes when he opened them to look in the mirror, but he just should have grown hair all over his face first). #Disco Bear's reflection disappears when he clicks his fingers at Giggles and Petunia. #The cotton candy machine stops spinning when the camera zooms in to Russell's cotton candy. #It would be impossible for all of Disco Bear's top hair to be cut off with one snip of those small scissors. They may have done this to add humor, since like most cartoons, disasters can start with just a snap of the finger. #When The Mole cuts Disco Bear's hair, it should have taken the burnt piece with it, but it was suddenly attached to his head. (unless the burnt piece of hair was long) #After The Mole had cut Disco Bear's burnt strand of hair, the scissors were over him, but as soon as he stood up and ran away, it was just behind him. #There are a few characters with appearance roles that had more of a featuring role, such as Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and Cuddles. #Apparently, the hair growth formula must have tasted like soda, being the only reason for Cuddles drinking a whole bottle without having tasted something suspicious. #It is impossible that Pop could have made that cut on Cub, since the fence between the two is taller that Cub, even if he was standing still. #The hair growth formula splatters all over Flaky's face, but for some reason it only makes her quills grow. #Why would Disco Bear buy a truck-full of hair growth formula if he used only a few bottles and Lifty and Shifty showed that only one is enough? ##Disco Bear probably did this in case if the same thing happens in the future. #Before Handy's death, his mouth is moving but his voice is not heard. #Even though Handy was killed by Flaky's growing quills, he can be heard screaming. One would have to listen really hard because his screams are overlapped by Flaky's screaming and the sound of tires skidding. #Russell isn't holding the cotton candy when the scene zooms in on it. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "easy come, easy go", which means that you think that you can achieve something with very little effort but it won't last. *This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012 as confirmed on Twitter along with Wingin' It and Tongue in Cheek. The name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (which was originally titled "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Lumpy dies once and Sniffles dies twice while The Mole survives in all three. * This was Disco Bear's last starring role until the episode A Vicious Cycle, nearly seven years later. *Toothy suffers a similar death in Mime to Five and Stealing the Spotlight. *The music that plays in the barber shop resembles the song "I Wanna Be Like You" from the 1967 Disney animated movie The Jungle Book. *Lumpy puts on aftershave and screams a la Kevin Callister from Home Alone. *Next to The Mole's aftershave is a bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish. *This is the second time a character has alcohol splashed on an open part of their body. The first time was in Mime and Mime Again with Toothy. *This episode marks one of the few instances that Lifty and Shifty make money honestly (unless they had stolen the hair-growth formulas). *Disco Bear sports the Lifty and Shifty trademark grin as he drives away in their van. *This is one of the only four episodes Lifty and Shifty survive together in. The other three are Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution and Happy New Year. *This is the one of six episodes where a character (Disco Bear) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb, The Chokes on You, and I've Got You Under My Skin, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Toothy in Eye Candy. *This is the only TV episode that has a large amount of characters (17) but only has a small portion of them die (5). *All of the characters who die in this episode also died in Ipso Fatso, which coincidentally starred Disco Bear. *Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid are the only characters that don't appear in this episode. These three are also the only three characters that did not appear in Who's to Flame? and Aw, Shucks!. **However, the latter episodes have almost all the characters die. *This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast but only a few characters die. *Cuddles' death is similar to Pop's death in the "Popcorn" option of his Smoochie and his injury before death is similar to one of Splendid's injuries in Gems the Breaks. *Like Splendid's injury, it is a reference to the Invader Zim '' episode "Dark Harvest" when Zim spits his intestines out. * If one notices when Nutty's cotton candy melts, it melts into the shape of a heart. *The music playing in the background when Disco Bear takes a shower is similar to the music in his Smoochie. *Disco Bear is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. *It seems that Disco Bear is the only one to notice Nutty's addiction to candy in a regular episode, when he bites off his cotton candy afro. *This is the first and so far only episode that Disco Bear is seen bald. *This is the 19th and last episode in the first season of the TV series where Pop and Cub appear. *Just like ''Stayin' Alive and Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear was responsible for everyone's death. *Disco Bear has a picture of a triangle in his bathroom. *Lumpy screaming in pain after burning his flesh with aftershave is similar to Giggles doing the same thing after Petunia inadvertently spits lemonade on her slashed face from Eyes Cold Lemonade. * While at an event Ken Pontac said that the scene in the episode where Disco Bear plucked the hair from his eye was inspired by a dream he had the night after they had started work on the episode. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Eleventh Hour Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes